


Consummation weekend [comic scrip version}

by michelous



Category: Highschool DxD, Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>naruko and haku get a chance to Consummate their marriage at last and they have all weekend to do it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consummation weekend [comic scrip version}

Background info  
Naruko and haku will be wearing these uniforms to start comic  
http://highschooldxd.wikia.com/wiki/Kuoh_Academy?file=Kuoh_Academy_Uniforms.jpg  
Naruko has Rinnegan eyes  
Naruko is roughly c-cup breasts  
Naruko wears over the knee socks with her uniform  
Page one/panel 1 naruko and haku bedroom enter the room  
Page 1/panel 2 naruko says to haku are you ready to consummate are marriage  
Page 1/panels 3 haku nods  
Page 1/panel 4 haku pulls out condom and says to be safe Naruko responds with no need I have a seal 

Page 2/panel 1 naruko pulls up her skirt to show haku this symbol http://www.tribalshapes.com/img/tattoos/fertility-fertile-rich-fruitful.gif x through it[meaning to cancel out fertility] Naruko says this seal is put on all Kunoichi at the academy for us to dispel when we are ready to have children  
Haku blushes  
Page 2/panel 2 naruko undoes skirt  
Page 2/panel 3 naruko takes off shirt  
Naruko says to haku do you want to undress or should I undress you  
Page 2/panel 4 Haku says “waits what “in a confused manner  
Page 3/ panel 1 naruko says to haku  
“Haku I told you it was time to read Icha Icha Tactics or should I just start some icha icha dominance on you”  
Haku says” I tried to read it but I passed out from nose bleed at page 7 and ever time I would try and read people would come to the area I was reading ”  
Page 3/panel 2 flash back to a week ago  
Haku walks to goes into the ORC/Occult Research Club to read  
http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130826041822/highschooldxd/images/thumb/9/95/ORC_Wide.png/1000px-ORC_Wide.png  
page 3/panel 3 haku enters room to see no one in site  
page 3/panel 4 haku tries to open the book then hears a creaking sounds

page 4/panel 1 asia walks into the room to see no one in the room  
http://th05.deviantart.net/fs71/PRE/f/2012/241/c/d/demon_asia_argento___high_school_dxd_by_keleus-d54c88f.jpg  
and says “is someone in the room” while looking around then says “I guess I was hearing things. Did rias get another chair?”  
page 4/panel 2 asia walks out  
page 4/panel 3 haku undoes his transformation from chair

page 5/panel 1 2 days later haku is on the roof of the school  
Page 5/panel 2 haku tries to open And read the book again  
Page 5/panel 3 creaking nose of the door opening  
Page 5/panel 4 Koneko comes through the door and feels haku’s chakra  
Haku thinks from behind hidden panel “damn I wish Naruko-sama didn’t teach koneko to since chakra”  
Page 5/panel 5 koneko uncovers haku with book in hand haku says “I wash studying for special time with Naruko “  
Koneko says pervert  
Haku says “But Naruko told me to read it”

Page 6/panel 1 a few days later haku is in a closet in the house trying to read  
Page 6/panel 2 Haku flips through pages reading each one  
Page 6/panel 3 haku reading a page describing a girls breasts blood dripping from his nose  
Page 6/panel 4 haku passes out from blood lose 

Page 7/panel 1 back to present Naruko says “domination it is then and to make sure you don’t pass out I have to make a seal “  
Page 7/panel 2 Naruko uses power of Asura Path to change her hand into a large pen and draws symbol for energy http://www.tiptopsigns.com/images/P/kanji_energy.jpg  
Page 7/panel 3naruko says “this seal is guarantied to keep you going for 2 days if needed, not that we will need that long”  
Page 7/panel 4 naruko says “now lets gets ready I will start” Naruko turns her hand back and takes her bra off

Page 8/panel 1 naruko tackles haku  
Page 8/panel 2 naruko strips haku off everything but his briefs  
Page 8/panel 3 naruko pulls off Haku’s briefs  
Page 8/panel 4 naruko grabs haku’s penis with both hands  
Page 8/panel 5 naruk give haku a hand job haku says “I am cumming” and spurts on naruko’s face

Page 9/panel 1 naruko says “you should still be ready for more the seal is for 2 days” then strips off her panties  
Page 9/panel 2 naruko gives haku a titfuck and makes haku cum again  
Page 9/panel 3 naruko says “you get to make me feel good take your finger and stick in here” Naruko points to her vaginal area  
Page 9/panel 4 haku inserts his finger into naruko’s vagina and wiggles it Naruko then says in a lustful voice “take the finger out and lick it. So good” 

Page 10/panel 1 haku begins to lick Naruko and asks” is this the right way” in between licks  
Page 10/panel 2 Naruko says “YES CUMMING”  
Page 10/panel 3 Naruko say “that felt like a 4 hour training session but it takes 7 hours to bring me down. Time for us to both feel good”  
Page 10/panel 4 haku says Naruko-sama how do you know how to do all this”  
Naruko responds with “they teach all the Kunoichi seduction it is the only class I was paying attention to I even practiced almost everything to this point with clones and transformation to try this out the only I never made it to the last step. Lets both cross this line haku.”  
Page 11/panel 1 naruko places herself over haku’s still erect penis  
Page 11/panel 2 naruko lowers herself placing Haku’s penis in her Naruko says “mmm it hurts like being ripped open but chidori to the chest hurt way way worse” blood trickles out of naruko’s vagina  
Page 11/panel 3 naruko rides haku till the both cum 

Page 12/panel 1 haku spurts into Naruko  
Page 12/panel 2 kuruma from Naruko;s mind says I haven’t felt that good since your mother was with your father” Naruko responds with” eww I didn’t need to know how I was made” kuruma responds “with not that was a few years before “ Naruko says “worse go to sleep stupid pervert fox”  
Page 12/panel 3 Naruko puts putting seal on kuruma  
Page 12/panel 4 the dragon in haku’s mind says to haku “I wish I could feel as much as foxy can”  
Naruko heals up a virgin in form again 

Page 13/panel 1 while lying next to haku naruko says to haku “ready for another round” haku responds with “yes but can I be on top this time” Naruko says “ok”  
Page 13/panel 2 haku plunges himself into Naruko breaking her restored hymen Naruko says “mmmm still good but I have to learn to stop regeneration of hymen seal being a virgin every time sucks”  
Page 13/panel 3 haku spurts into Naruko yet again  
Page 13/panel 4 naruko says to haku “you are still rearing haku but putting kurama to sleep cut my stamina down. I guess I need to make a seal for myself as well.” Naruko takes some of her virginal blood and drew the same seal she drew on haku on herself and says “this is a weekend and we got 2 days the seal will keep us going time for round 3”

Page 14/panel 1 naruko rides haku again  
Page 14/panel 2 haku spurts into Naruko yet again  
Page 14/panel 3 text saying the two lovers went all weekend until they both passed out on Sunday  
Page 14/panel 4 naruko wakes up after their long session on Sunday after night and checks her cellphone seeing 230 texts  
Page 14/panel 5 haku goes to lunch on the roof again on Monday with koneko she askes “how was your weekend:”

 

this is the comic script version of the chapter the comic will be out complete when i pay for it this chapter takes place much later in the story  
i will write the normal version at a later date


End file.
